


the christmas exchange

by Positive



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Confessions, Festivals, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Positive/pseuds/Positive
Summary: Schlatt takes Wilbur to the annual winter festival, and takes a chance under a Christmas tree to show Wilbur what he's been missing.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 36
Kudos: 394





	the christmas exchange

"Wil! Open your _fucking_ door!" Schlatt shouted, banging his fist against Wilbur’s house. He glanced down at the doorbell and without a second thought started to spam it, the repeated and cut off high pitched chime echoing through Wilbur’s house.

Wilbur wrenched the door open, his thick jacket half thrown on as he stumbled out the door.

"Are you _insane_?" Wilbur hissed, shivering as he slid his other arm into his jacket sleeve.

"Got your attention though, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and everyone else in the house!" Wilbur shot back, slamming the door. "Dad was about to show you straight before I got to the door!"

Schlatt smirked. "Phil? Nah, he couldn't chew me out if he tried. Too soft."

"You didn't see him last night when he caught Tommy playing video games till three in the morning."

Schlatt snickered. "Oooh yeah I bet he...what? Told him he couldn't have desert after dinner today?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "What're you here for anyway?"

"I can't hang out with my friend without having an ulterior motive?" Schlatt questioned as he hopped down off the porch.

Schlatt slipped as he landed on the snow covered pavement, and grabbed onto the stair post for balance just before he could tumble onto the ground.

Wilbur shot him a sideways glance as he carefully descended the stairs after him. "You can….but it's you."

"Okay, okay, you caught me," Schlatt said, slightly winded. He held up his hands. "The reason why I've stolen you from your oh so gracious father is….drumroll….the winter festival!"

"That's tonight?" Wilbur questioned.

"Uh...yeah."

" _This year went by so fast_ ," Wilbur thought as he walked along the sidewalk with Schlatt, " _I can't believe Christmas is right around the corner_."

"I would know if it was tonight Wil, my dad's gonna be at the damn thing." Schlatt continued.

"Yeah, Mr. Mayor's son, look at him knowing every little thing about what's happening in town."

Schlatt scoffed. "I don't know everything. I just tend to listen when I think my widdle Wilby would like to have some fun."

He pinched Wilbur’s jacket playfully.

Wilbur scrunched his nose. Wilbur hated when Schlatt called him that, and he knew it.

"You paying?" Wilbur asked.

"Baby…" Schlatt said, meeting Wilbur’s eyes. "You know I'll always pay for you."

Wilbur felt his cheeks warm despite the cold.

"That's what sugar daddies are for." Schlatt finished, grinning.

Okay. Wilbur was over it now.

Wil laughed, breaking the tension.

"....why didn't you drive here?" Wilbur wondered as a shiver wracked his body. "We could have been at the fair by now."

"I wanted to enjoy the scenery," Schlatt replied absent-mindedly, "And obviously, the fantastic company."

"Yeah right."

Schlatt glanced at him.

He looked sincere.

Wilbur looked away.

The snow had mostly fallen overnight, but as they walked a small flurry began. The breaths they made became less of a mist and more of a thick smoke.

Wilbur lived fairly close to the center of town, but it still took a while as they exited the small suburbs and into the densely packed city. Town hall and surrounding stores were decked with Christmas lights, strung up between them. The top of the court house was where all the lights intersected at their main point, spread out like a spider web over the shops. Other small lights were strung around lamp posts or framed around images such as bells or reindeer.

As Schlatt and Wilbur got closer and closer to town hall, both the people and the sheer luminescence of the world increased in density.

Wilbur smiled wide, breaking his gaze from the spectacle to look at Schlatt.

And he found Schlatt staring at him.

Both of them broke each other's gaze, looking everywhere but at each other.

Wilbur watched as Schlatt breathed into his hands before burying them in his pockets.

"Do you wanna grab something to drink real quick before my dad does his thing?" Schlatt said quickly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Wilbur stammered out, his teeth clacking.

They both looked around at the crowds of people starting to gather around them. Everyone was starting to flood the main town square.

"Maybe you should grab my hand so we don't loose each other." Schlatt suggested.

Wilbur whipped his head to him.

"Damn Wil I'm not diseased," Schlatt said, holding out his hand, "I pinky promise you won't get cooties."

Wilbur wrapped his hand around Schlatt’s.

"Lead the way." Wilbur whispered.

And Schlatt was off, ducking in and out of the crowd. Of course he knew where everything was, knowing Schlatt he had most likely set up the plans of where all the booths would be to maximize profit. All Wilbur could do was hold on as Schlatt pulled him along.

Schlatt stopped suddenly at a booth. Wilbur inhaled as the unmistakable smell of chocolate hit his nose.

"Hey mamacita~" Schlatt purred.

Alex looked up from his chocolate mold pouring. His face lit up. "Hey Schlatt!" He said, quickly finishing his mold and setting down the utensils, leaving it to cool in the winter air. "Oh, and you got your little boyfriend!"

"I'm not Schlatt’s boyfriend!" Wilbur blurted out.

Alex cackled that iconic laugh of his. "Yeah, tell that to all the ladies. I'm sure they'll believe you."

"He's not." Schlatt confirmed. His voice sounded clipped.

Alex ignored it. "What're you lovebirds in the mood for? Hot chocolate?"

Schlatt reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah, two larges. And hurry it up, will ya?"

"Anything for you sweetcheeks." Alex said, batting his eyelashes playfully before turning around and pouring them two large cups.

Soon they were clutching cups of steaming hot chocolate, making their way to the small stage area set up on the large lawn of the courthouse. Enough people were still milling around before the speech and the following music performance that Wil and Schlatt managed to get decent seats in the high middle.

For a while they just slowly sipped on their drinks. Wilbur subconsciously scooted closer to Schlatt, their legs pressing together in the pursuit of warmth. By the time he realized what he had done, he shrugged it away.

Schlatt didn't seem to mind.

Wilbur thought about what Alex said earlier. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he got. Schlatt and him had been close ever since elementary school, but lately (especially since the start of junior year) it had….changed. Schlatt had started to give more attention to him than he ever did before. Asking to go out, or chill at his place. Wilbur always thought he was the only one who noticed Schlatt’s lingering touches, his flirty whispers, or jokes. Apparently that wasn't the case.

Maybe it was more noticeable because Wilbur never resisted. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he knew that he secretly loved the attention. And he knew that he really liked Schlatt.

He gravitated towards him.

Schlatt has an orbit all on his own.

What really perplexed Wilbur the most is that both of them had seemed to just be waiting on the other person to be the first to...do something about what they had. Neither of them addressed their chemistry together, and both of them just decided it would be better to let it fester.

Which led up to today.

Where Schlatt had practically beat down his door to spend time with him. Had decided to walk to the middle of town instead of drive his car because he wanted more time. Had come up with an excuse to hold Wilbur’s hand. Had let Wilbur press against him for warmth without even mentioning it.

Wilbur took a long sip of his now lukewarm hot chocolate.

"You still cold?" Schlatt whispered into his ear, leaning over.

"This has helped." Wilbur responded, careful not to think too much about Schlatt's breath against his cheek.

"Good." Schlatt managed to get out just before applause cut him off.

Schlatt’s dad had entered the stage, a wide smile plastered on his face. He plucked the mic off its stand and looked around at the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the winter festival! I don't wanna keep you long, I just want to thank a couple people for doing a great job tonight!" He said, looking around the crowd. He started thanking the staff and all the people in the booths, but then his eyes fell on Schlatt. "I'd also like to thank my son for all the volunteer help he has done to make this happen!"

The crowd broke out into another smattering of applause. Schlatt grinned, and waved at the crowd.

Soon, his dad stepped down and the local band entered the stage, and started to play Christmas carols.

"I don't know how you do that." Wilbur whispered.

"Do what?"

"Handle all that attention on you," Wilbur explained. "I would die on the spot."

"You get used to it." Schlatt replied.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem getting elected when you become mayor." Wilbur thought out loud.

"Hm," Was all Schlatt replied. "Wanna keep walking around?"

"Sure." Wilbur whispered, and Schlatt grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

They walked off the bleachers and back into the crowd. Schlatt found them a ring toss game and proceeded to absolutely embarrass himself in an attempt to win Wilbur a stuffed fox. After the fifth attempt, Wilbur convinced him to pull away.

Eventually Schlatt did win a prize for Wilbur at the dart game, popping enough balloons to give Wil a large stuffed fish.

At this point it was starting to get dark, the lights of the fair slowly starting to serve a greater purpose.

Wilbur felt a chime on his phone, and pulled it out. He looked over at Schlatt.

"Phil wants me back soon."

Schlatt’s face dropped his smile. "It's like….barely eight."

Wilbur shrugged. "You know him."

"How about you tell him that I want to spend more time with you, huh?" Schlatt said, squeezing Wilbur's hand.

"You always want to spend more time with me. He won't take that."

"He should. It's a completely valid excuse." Schlatt shot back, and pulled him towards the large Christmas tree display.

The huge metal Christmas tree was almost as tall as the court house, and a large sleigh with a volunteer Santa beside it for the children. The tree was covered in fake greenery and lights, with huge ornaments and a star at the top.Wilbur had no idea why Schlatt wanted to get closer to it.

"You wanna see something cool?" Schlatt asked him once they got at the large base of the tree.

"S-sure." Wilbur said, slightly scared.

Schlatt crouched, and started to feel around the bottom of the tree. He grinned as be found what he was looking for and lifted one of the fake greenery bits.

An entrance to the inside of the tree.

Schlatt looked back and Will and ushered him inside.

Wil looked around to make sure no one could see them and ducked inside, Schlatt following after him.

"How'd you know that would be there?" Wilbur whispered as he stood up.

"Because I did it." Schlatt replied.

Of course he did. He probably helped build it.

Wilbur looked up at the spire above their heads, listening to the people around them in their little secret spot. Wilbur couldn't help but grin.

"Why did you wanna show me this, Schlatt?" Wilbur whispered.

"No particular reason." Schlatt whispered back, sitting down on the grass.

Wilbur joined him, setting down his fish.

"I feel like there's one you just won't tell me."

"You know what? Yeah. There's a reason."

"And what's that?" Wilbur asked as Schlatt leaned in.

"This." Schlatt whispered before capturing his lips.

Wilbur felt his hand slide into Schlatt’s thick hair as he kissed him. It was so so...yes. He felt Schlatt's large hand capture his back, supporting him as he pressed deeper. Wilbur moaned into Schlatt's mouth as he allowed him more access, feeling everything as Schlatt pressed his body closer to his.

Wilbur moved his over hand onto Schlatt’s thigh, giving a squeeze. The response to that was immediate as Schlatt let out a soft growl, and bit Wil's bottom lip.

Wilbur's eyes fluttered. He can't believe that this was actually happening.

After so so _so_ long he actually did it.

Schlatt pulled away. "I thought," he whispered as Wilbur pressed his head against his, "I thought you didn't like me that way for so long-" He cursed.

"No Schlatt...I'm just terrible at telling people what I want." Wilbur murmured.

"Clearly."

"But…" Wilbur said as he brushed his lips against Schlatts, "Let's make up for lost time."

Schlatt hummed in agreement, and Wilbur felt himself slowly being lowered onto the grass. Before he knew it he was flat on the ground, and Schlatt’s lips were on his neck. Wilbur gasped.

"Mmm.." was Schlatt’s response as Wilbur felt a hand slowly snake it's way up his leg, stopping at his thigh.

Wilbur's breath caught as he felt Schlatt’s hand palming his now present bulge.

Schlatt moved up slightly and captured Wilbur in his mouth again. Wilbur let out a loud moan as Schlatt squeezed at his pants.

"Now be careful Wil," Schlatt whispered into his ear, breaking away from his lips, "There's people outside. Don't want them to hear you, do you?"

Wilbur felt his face warm, and shook his head slightly.

Schlatt resumed kissing him, and he felt the familiar feeling of his jeans button being opened, and a small zipper sound splitting the air.

Wilbur could hear the chatter of the people outside of the tree. The laughter and screams of children.

If only they knew.

Wilbur lifted up his pelvis slightly to allow Schlatt to yank his jeans down to his thighs.

"Please..." Wilbur whispered.

He wanted him so _bad_.

Schlatt kissed his neck.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, Wil? How much I had to hold back?" Schlatt breathed into his ear.

Wilbur whined.

Schlatt shushed him. "They'll hear you, Wilby."

And as Schlatt pulled down his boxers and gripped his cock, he found he didn't care much about that nickname anymore.

Wilbur moaned again, and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle it.

Schlatt tutted, giving him a long stroke.

"If you can't stay quiet...I'll shut you up…" Schlatt whispered, his thumb swiping across Wilbur's head once a bead of precum had formed.

Wilbur had a full body shiver, his toes curling.

Schlatt slowly started to jerk Wilbur off, watching as Wil had to stick his fingers into his mouth to stop his outbursts. He grinned.

"That's right Wil….God you're so good...doing just what I asked…" Schlatt praised, leaning down.

Wilbur nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You're so horny for me baby…" Schlatt whispered into his ear, "All those people outside would be so jealous to not have you…"

"Mmmph!" Wilbur responded as a tear slipped down his face and into the grass. He tried to look everywhere but him, gazing up into the top of the tree above them.

He felt himself already getting close.

"You look so undone for me, Wilbur." Schlatt continued to whisper into his ear as he stroked him, quicker in his rhythm now.

Wilbur bit down on his fingers. Schlatt noticed, grinning.

"You gonna cum already, Wil? God you're pathetic."

Wilbur watched as Schlatt took his hand off of his shaft and shuffled backwards.

_He's not, is he?_

Wilbur almost shouted when Schlatt wrapped his mouth around his dick.

Holy _fuck_.

The wet sounds of Schlatt sucking him off filled his ears.

It was like heaven.

Wilbur was so so so close.

But he needed something.

Almost like Schlatt knew, he reached out his hand and grabbed Wil's, which at that time was digging into the grass.

Schlatt squeezed in confirmation.

And Wilbur came, fairy lights igniting in his vision like the view outside of their little hiding place.

Schlatt swallowed it up, and came up for air. He moved forward and captured Wilbur’s lips.

Wil could taste himself.

"What about you?" Wilbur asked softly as Schlatt pulled Wil's boxers back up.

"Next time, babe." Schlatt responded, standing up and pushing his hand through his hair.

Wilbur managed to stand up, zipping up his pants awkwardly.

"Come on. Gotta take you home." Schlatt said, and slipped through the little opening.

The walk back was….interesting.

It was mostly silence. Horny thoughts still buzzed in Wilbur’s head, thinking about what he could do to Schlatt.

He thought about how they could duck behind one of the alleyways...Schlatt dropping his pants and taking him right there in the cold. He thought about how big he would feel inside him, stretching him, making him whole. The pants and moans and growls that Schlatt would make into his ear.

Schlatt gripped his hand harder, snapping him out of his daydreams as they officially exited town square.

He had to be uncomfortable. Wilbur carefully stole a glance at Schlatt's dick, and saw the unmistakable bulge.

"Schlatt…" Wilbur whispered.

Schlatt ignored him.

"Schlatt...let me help you."

Schlatt gripped his hand harder. He didn't press the issue anymore.

They slowly entered the neighborhood, the snow becoming more prevalent again now that the heat of all the lights wasn't melting them. Only the occasional street lamp now.

It was starting to get dark.

Wilbur _really_ wanted to suck Schlatt’s dick.

"Schlatt.." Wilbur whined.

"Jesus Wil." Schlatt muttered, and began to glance around. Just suburban houses and the occasional tree.

Schlatt found what he was looking for. A for sale sign. He pulled Wilbur off the sidewalk towards the house, yanking him towards the backyard. The gate was unlocked.

They both ran in. The instant they passed the threshold of the gate Schlatt slammed it, and shoved Wilbur against the fence.

"Go on then!" Schlatt growled.

Wilbur dropped to his knees immediately, the snow already dampening his jeans.

Wilbur watched reverently as Schlatt unbunkled his belt. The sound of it sliding out of the loops was magic to Wil's ears.

Schlatt yanked down his pants and boxers in one swoop, his cock springing free.

Wilbur didn't waste any time taking it into his mouth.

Schlatt's hand slid into his hair.

Wilbur let out a muffled protest as Schlatt started to thrust. His pants and moans made Wilbur stop though.

For a while he was simply Schlatt’s outlet as he face fucked him.

" _He's much bigger._ " Wilbur thought to himself as he felt Schlatt hit the back of his throat.

Schlatt panted, his hand slamming against the fence as he jerked his hips forward.

"Mmph..mm.." Wilbur managed, his hands clutching fist-fulls of snow below him.

"Baby...I'm gonna…" Schlatt panted after a couple minutes.

Wilbur reached up and squeezed Schlatt’s leg, and felt as Schlatt’s warm cum spilled into his mouth.

Wilbur swallowed, and gasped as Schlatt pulled away, his dick exiting Wilbur's mouth with a soft pop.

\----

The rest of the way home went well. Wilbur and Schlatt walked closely together as a pair, Schlatt's arm around his shoulder and Wilbur's around Schlatt’s waist.

Wilbur and Schlatt stopped at the top of the stairs on Wilbur’s porch.

"I guess...bye?" Wilbur croaked out awkwardly.

"You're missing something, babe." Schlatt said, pointing up.

Mistletoe hung from the top of the porch.

Wilbur grinned, bending down slightly to give Schlatt a nice long kiss.

"Now it's goodbye." Schlatt whispered as they pulled away, touching noses.

They didn't even hear the door open. Philza clearing his throat made Wilbur and Schlatt wrench apart.

_Fuck._

"Catch you later?" Schlatt said as Wilbur stepped away and back into his warm house, stopping at the door.

"Yeah," Wilbur responded, smiling. "Merry Christmas Schlatt."

"Merry Christmas Wilby." Schlatt managed.

Wilbur closed the door.

He sprinted up the stairs into his room before Philza could interrogate him. He collapsed on his bed.

He couldn't believe it.

Schlatt was all his.

And he had forgot his fucking fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy my first offical smut. If you're wondering why I posted this instead of an update for "the deepest sighs, the frankest shadows" it's because I needed practice. lol. 
> 
> Check that out if you're reading this and you haven't, by the way. It's about Wilbur and Schlatt as ghosts. Includes a lot of sexual tension, angst, and all that shit. It's pretty poggers. 
> 
> Anyways I wanted to make this as a Christmas gift for all of you, hope you have a great one!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment! I respond to all!  
> Twitter is @fairest_of_lame


End file.
